


delicate

by deputyydipshit



Series: the necklace [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Necklaces, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyydipshit/pseuds/deputyydipshit
Summary: A part 2 to my one shot Antlers where Nicole takes a piece of Waverly's jewelry while she's gone.This one is a lot happier and fluffier, don't worry. I just wanted to come full circle and follow up on the angst with some softness since Waverly is home.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: the necklace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979740
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	delicate

Nicole found herself unable to move from her warm spot in bed. The sea of blankets and pillows hugged her in all the right ways, distracting her even if just for a moment from the constant feeling of dread living within her.

She thought it would be different, Waverly being home. She thought that the anxiety she felt would subside once she had Waverly back in her arms. But that wasn’t the case.

In fact, it was far from it.

Nicole struggled with many things, but forgiving herself for her mistakes had a permanent place at the top of that list. It stemmed from survivor’s guilt, and privilege, and past professions and disguised itself in many different forms.  _ I’m not supposed to be alive.  _ Is the sentence she tortured herself with every night.

_ How is it fair that I’m still alive when so many others have died? _

Bulshar attempted to steal her life but hundreds of others died instead. So growing up knowing she made it out alive from, what she had been told was a forest fire, only to later discover it to be a blatant attack by a demon lord and his followers, didn’t make for an easy childhood. It didn’t make her adulthood any easier either.

So finding out what happened to Waverly, being told she was gone and that no one had any clue on how to get her back,made things so much worse.

She had, once again, survived a situation she could have prevented from causing harm to everyone else. Except this time she had lost the one thing that made her feel like she was a saint, the person who managed to take every ounce of her pain away just from one simple kiss.

Living with Wynonna was hard. Her best friend reminded her of Waverly in ways she’d never noticed before, and it made getting out of bed every day so much harder. It wasn’t long before she had stopped going into the station all together. Bunny Loblaw came back to Purgatory, stripping Nicole of her badge and passing it on to someone she knew she could trust.

_ “She appointed  _ you _ as sheriff?” Nicole scoffed when Wynonna broke the news to her. _

_ “She wanted someone who ‘fit her lifestyle’ and, from the way I very clearly live my life, I’m assuming she means someone...straight.” _

_ “Wait until she finds out about Rosita.” Nicole couldn’t help but laugh. _

_ “That’s our secret, eh?” Wynonna winked. _

Nicole initially thought that sleeping in Waverly’s room while she was gone would be too painful, but it ended up bringing her a very strange sense of comfort instead. It was something to do with the familiarity of everything, the way Calamity Jane made herself at home almost immediately by taking over Waverly’s side of the bed.

Ever since the night she broke down in Wynonna’s arms, the night she put on that damn deer antler necklace, she began incorporating more of Waverly’s things into her life. She’d steal a shirt every now and then (mostly for bed since they very clearly were not the same size), maybe a ring or some perfume. Anything to keep her close.

Wynonna made fun of her for organizing Waverly’s closet, but Nicole knew humor was how she coped best. Better it be through jokes than alcohol, is what Nicole kept telling herself. She didn’t think it was weird going through her girlfriend’s clothes and organizing them by pattern or color. Her flirty florals and feminine flannels hung nice and neatly separated, and that old cheerleading uniform sat folded on the top shelf, beneath Nicole’s stetson.

Nicole sucked in a sharp breath, willing the tears threatening to spill to go away. Those hard times were in the past now. She didn’t need to worry about Waverly returning safely. She didn’t have to hold a piece of Waverly close to her anymore. Waverly was home and she was in bed next to her, snoring softly beneath her bonus blankets. Nicole reached over and gently took one of Waverly’s hands in her own, grounding herself and bringing her back to the present.

“Nic?” Her voice was quiet, very obviously coated with sleep.

“Go back to sleep, Waves.” Nicole whispered, squeezing her hand.

“You sound discomforted.” Waverly slowly moved her body until she was lying on top of Nicole, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m not—“ Nicole sighed and closed her eyes.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Waverly whispered and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Nicole’s face.

“You.”

“Me?” Waverly paused her movements and looked down at the redhead.

Nicole shook her head and sat up, causing Waverly to move into her lap. “Not...you. But  _ you _ .”

“Nicole, I’m not really sure I understand.”

“I can’t stop thinking about the time you were away. Those 18 months...they weren’t easy. Rachel finally came around, but even with her here nothing felt right.”

“Nic, we’ve been over this several times now. Whatever happened before...it’s none of your fault.”

“Oh, but it is, Waverly. I fell for Wynonna’s trap. I lost control of the city, lost my job and my honor. I made a deal with the Clantons because I didn’t trust myself more than I didn’t trust you or Wynonna to come back.”

Waverly shook her head and framed Nicole’s face in her hands. “You did what you had to do, what you thought was right. And it _ worked _ , Nicole. I’m here.”

“It nearly cost me my life, and yours.”

“Yeah, but you almost dying isn’t exactly something new to us.” Waverly joked which somehow managed to cause Nicole to chuckle.

“I’m thinkin’ about applying to be a volunteer down at the fire station.” Nicole said quietly after a moment of silence.

“Yeah?” Waverly captured Nicole’s chin between her thumb and index finger, tilting her head up so that their eyes met.

“I think it would be good for me.”

“And if they’re looking for more than just volunteers?”

“Then I’ll...apply for a job. I’m practically already trained.” Nicole smirked, thinking back to the way she carried Waverly out of the burning homestead over her shoulder. She might have been the one to start the fire, but it was still impressive nonetheless.

“Fire Marshal Haught. I like the sound of that.” Waverly hummed and kissed Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole turned her head, causing their lips to meet in a delicate kiss. Things had been hectic since Wwaverly’s dramatic return, and she found her time with Nicole rushed or forced. She knew it was a combination of things — Nicole’s PTS, a new sheriff, her ancestor’s rivals — so it wasn’t something she complained about. When she first found Nicole, they shared a sensual moment, a moment neither of them thought they would ever have again, but after that lustful night on the stairs, and their moment on the kitchen floor the next morning, things had been almost silent.

Waverly had pulled away from Nicole, giving her the space she knew the redhead needed instead of smothering her with affection. Kissing Nicole was one of her favorite pastimes, and not kissing her whenever she so pleased was killing her.

But now she sat there, in her lover’s lap, in her bed, while the sun peaked above the horizon on a beautiful spring day, kissing the woman she loved. She gave Nicole control, much like Nicole had given her at the beginning of their relationship, and followed her steps.

Nicole’s hands found their way to Waverly’s bare legs and she squeezed the firm muscle there, relishing in the quiet moan that slipped out of her mouth. Waverly moved a hand into Nicole’s hair, grabbing a gentle fistful of amber locks and gently tugging. Nicole’s head leaned back, ultimately breaking the kiss, and let out an exasperated sigh. Satisfied with the reaction she got, Waverly placed a kiss on Nicole’s neck, just below her ear.

“I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” She whispered, breath hot on Nicole’s neck.

Nicole hummed in response, closing her eyes and sliding her hands up and under the oversized t-shirt Waverly was wearing. She let her hands explore the canvas that was Waverly’s body, completely uninterrupted by undergarments. Waverly repeated that statement two or three more times, Nicole couldn’t remember, before moving her attention to kissing down Nicole’s neck slowly. She breathed in the scent of mahogany and teakwood, a more rustic scent Nicole picked up during the time she was away.

It was Waverly’s new favorite smell. It was completely and totally Nicole.

She trailed her nose down the column of Nicole’s throat, treating every inch of skin like an altar, worshiping every scar and freckle. Nicole shivered and dragged her fingernails down Waverly’s back, eliciting another noise of pleasure from the smaller woman.

Waverly lightly nipped at Nicole’s shoulder, praising whatever being possessed her to wear a tank top, and sucked a light bruise there. She pulled away, satisfied with her work and buried her head in the crook of Nicole’s neck, losing herself in the feeling of Nicole’s hands mapping every curve and dip of her back.

Waverly’s nose brushed against something cool and she opened her eyes to see the chain of a necklace around Nicole’s neck. She pulled away slightly to get a better look and saw that Nicole was wearing her necklace.

The antlers.

“What’s this?” Waverly asked, smoothing her hand over the golden charm hanging over Nicole’s chest.

“I put it on...a while ago.” Nicole recalled that night with Wynonna again. “I guess I just never thought to take it off. It’s become a part of me.”

“You went through my jewelry and chose this one to wear...why?” Waverly’s eyes were glued to the necklace.

Nicole shrugged and took Waverly’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “You used to wear it all the time. And I know I’ve worn it a couple of times, too. It just felt right.”

Waverly bit her lip and smiled at Nicole, squeezing her hand and kissing her knuckles.

“And Wynonna suggested I put it on.” Nicole added.

“She knows what I like, that’s for sure.” Waverly pressed her forehead to Nicole’s and they both closed their eyes.

“I’m assuming you’ll be wanting it back then?” Nicole asked.

“No. Never take it off.” Waverly answered quickly. “Never.”


End file.
